


how it Happened

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [81]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tries to figure out an argument</p><p>prompt: How</p><p>Companion/Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365790">What to Say</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	how it Happened

Lee paced around his apartment. He was trying to piece together the argument he had with the Admiral and how he came to tell his boss he was in love with him. He had no idea how it happened. He could still see the look of shock on Nelson's face when he'd blurted it out. 

He needed to figure out how he was going to get through this and if he could keep his place on Seaview, if it was even possible now. He needed to talk to Nelson. He couldn't wait to see how this was going to sort itself out.


End file.
